


My Victory is Yours

by DragonWriter77



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brothers, Duelling, F/M, Gondor, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWriter77/pseuds/DragonWriter77
Summary: Imagine Boromir showing off to impress you while sparring.





	

The sounds of clashing swords rang through the courtyard as Boromir and Faramir dueled. The knights of Gondor gathered around their captains and cheered each on. Faramir usually didn’t fight for glory or recognition, but he wore a grin now as his shield clashed with Boromir’s. Boromir wore a grin as well as his sword sang through the air.

To the side of the court, you stopped to watch the match. Your arms were full of tightly rolled parchment which you were transporting to the library. You really should have hurried on with the errand, but you couldn’t resist the brief pause. With the ever encroaching darkness, time for laughter and friendly spar had become increasingly rare. Not to mention watching Boromir fight was fascinating. He turned battle into art- a deadly art- but one none the same. As you watched the lithe warrior, you found yourself captivated by the intense gaze of his eyes as he calculated each stroke and blow. The brothers circled each other, and for a brief moment Boromir’s eyes met yours. 

It was only a second, but still it felt as if his gaze lingered on yours. Quickly you looked away and felt a blush creep into your cheeks. Why did that happen? You were simply watching him duel, there was no reason to blush. You cautiously lifted your head again and watched the fight progress. In all honesty you knew why you blushed. Boromir’s gaze had been finding yours all the more often recently. It was probably nothing, but your fluttering heart was difficult to convince of that. 

Boromir edged backwards and forwards, feinting and striking evenly. The brothers were evenly matched, though at the moment Boromir was on the offense. Once again as you were watching, Boromir glanced your way. Surprised, this time your gaze held for a second or two longer. In this moment, Faramir stepped up to the attack, and Boromir continued fighting in divided attention.

As you held Boromir’s gaze, you caught the corner of his mouth twitching to a smile as he saw you were watching him. Once your gaze broke, Boromir returned to the fight all the more empowered and ferociously.

Caught off guard, Faramir retreated a few steps. Boromir’s sword came forward again and again, Faramir parrying each stroke, before with a swift twist, his sword was flung from his grasp. 

There was a moment of silence before the surrounding men irrupted into cheers and the two brothers clasped forearms in sportsmanship.

Laughing and turning away from his brother, Boromir accepted a brimming goblet from a nearby server. He clasped Faramir’s shoulder tightly before his gaze found yours again. As they did so, he raised his glass and briefly inclined his head. To any other onlooker he appeared to be toasting the crowd, but his gaze told you it all. _I dedicate this victory to you, My Lady._


End file.
